De Secretaria a ¿Niñera? o ¿Mamá?
by KarLiiTa.B
Summary: Isabella, ha pensado en renunciar a su trabajo. Y Es porque su jefe es el peor hombre que a conocido. Es un gruñón, mal educado y egoísta. Pero conocerá al verdadero Cullen y solo lo podrá describir con un perfecto hombre. Un hombre que seria imposible no amarlo igual que a su hija. Pero lo que no se imagina es que Edward tiene un secreto... y esta por atraparlos.
1. Chapter 1

**DE SECRETARIA A ¿NIÑERA? O ¿MAMÁ?**

**_Sinopsis_****_: Isabella Swan, ha pensado en renunciar a su trabajo, no es por la paga. Es porque su jefe es el peor hombre que hubiera conocido. Es un gruñon, mal educado y cretino. Pero conocerá al verdadero Edward Cullen y solo lo podrá describir con un perfecto hombre. Un hombre que seria imposible no amarlo igual que a su hija. Pero lo que no se imagina es que Edward tiene un secreto... y esta por atraparlos._**

* * *

-Buenas Días Señor…-Pero él ya había cerrado la puerta de un portazo. _Otra vez me dejo las palabras en la boca. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Mejor que todo el mundo? Estos dos meses había tratado de ser amable, pero el simplemente era un insoportable. ¡Le costaba saludar a la gente! Solo bastaría con un Buenas o Buenos días, hasta aceptaría que no supiera mi nombre, pero a él no se le daba la gana de saludar._

-Isabella, Ven un momento. – _Horrible monstruo_. Agarre mi libreta de apuntes y un lapicero. Me acomode mi falda. Y Toque la puerta. Escuche un" Pasa". _Mal educado. Con todo el dinero que tenia porque no se metía a una clase de modales. _

-Me estas escuchando Isabella. – _Agh_. Asentí. _Otra vez me distraía pensando en sus malas conductas. Isabella esto, Isabella el otro. Ok. Era su secretaria pero que tal un Porfavor. Eso me gustaría._ - ¿Qué esperas Isabella? – Su tono enojado, me divertía No lo niego. –Isabella… - ¿_acaso le gustaba pronunciar mi nombre?_ – Isabella. – Gritó.

-Perdón Señor Cullen… solo estaba pensando en algo.

-No piense, solo haga lo que tiene que hacer. - _¿Qué tenia que hacer? _

-Si, claro -Me pare. Salte al sonido de su celular.

-Aló Alis.. – Contesto. ¿_Quién era esa Alis? ¿una mujer?_– Te lo dije, no, no puedo. Sabes bien porque… Alice – _Su mujer. ¿Qué le veían a este monstruo? Si, no les voy a negar que esta lindo.. ok.. hermoso, ya maldita sea es malditamente atractivo. Pero su genio y sus modales eran asquerosamente horrible._- Voy a ver que hago. –Levanto sus ojos y me miro. Mi piel se puso de gallina. – Isabella. – Mi corazón se detuvo. _¿Acaso me había hablado en un tomo más amigable?_ – Que esperas para irte. – Gruño. _Nop, solo era mi tonta imaginación_. Camine deprisa y Salí de la cueva del dragón. Reí al imaginarme.

Me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a ver mensajes pendientes. Estuve así como media hora. Cuando salió mi dragón.. diré El señor Cullen.

-Cancela las citas que tengo hoy. No voy volver hasta mañana. –Así como vino se fue. _Un día raro… muy raro. Felizmente hoy solo tenia unas pequeñas reuniones, ninguno de sus socios se enojaron, hasta podría decir que festejaron y yo no podía estar mas… ¿Feliz? Sip._

_Rápidamente__ paso las horas y en un par de parpadeos ya estaba en mi casa, cenando sola y viendo televisión. ¡Mi vida era miserable!_

Al día siguiente, llegue temprano. Pero no había rastro de_ él_. Ninguna llamada ni nada. Entre a su oficina. Pensando que había dejado algún documento que informaba que hoy no vendría pero nada. NADA. El era puntual, a las 8 ya estaba acá. Pero eran a las… 11:46 y no venia. Eso quería decir que estaba haciendo algo y no me había comunicado. ¿Por qué? No lose.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – Di un pequeño grito. - ¿Por qué buscas entre mis cosas Isabella?

-Yo… eh… es que usted no venia y pensé que podía adelantar algunos envios de documentos. – Frunció el ceño. Algo de eso era verdad.

-Toma esto- estióo una carpeta- y envía a los socios de la empresa.- Leí rápidamente y alce mi vista.

-Usted… us…

-Si Isabella. Me voy unas semanas.

-¿Por qué? Se va a tomar unas vacaciones o ¿algo así?.

-Algo así. – Se rasgo la cabeza y cerro brevemente los ojos. _Tenia ojeras_ _¿No había dormido bien?_ _¿Había trabajado en su casa?_

-¿A quien piensa dejar mientras usted no esta.? - Esa pregunta salio de mi boca.

-No lo se… por eso quiero que envíes rápidamente estos documentos a mis socios.

-No creo que alguien haga su trabajo mejor que usted. – Abrió sus ojos, yo misma me sorprendí escuchar lo que había dicho.- Quiero decir… usted es un poco mal humorado. – Frunció el ceño. – Pero… - _Estupida._ – Se que le importa mucho la empresa y hace todo por ella.

-Lo se, pero quiero algo mas que todo esto. Solo unas semanas, no me extrañes demasiado. – Rió.

_¡Cretino!. ¿Se iba por una mujer? ¿Se iba a casar? Diablos. Tenía unos 33 años. No era demasiado joven ni viejo. ¿Acaso alguien se había enamorado de ese monstruo exigente pero muy atractivo jefe? _Rapidamente fui a mi escritorio y empeze a enviar los documentos a sus ocios por fax. _¿Quien iba a ser su remplazo?_

-No los entiendo…

-No comprendo de lo que me habla, señor Cullen.- Apenas habia entrado a su oficina y por su rostro se veía frustrado y muy enojado, talvez si sabia porque estaba como el mismo _diablo, _estaba regresando de la reunión con sus socios. Apenas entro me llamo con un grito para su oficina.

-Que mis socios son unos … - me aclare la garganta.– ¿Sabes lo que me dijeron cuando les pedí hacerse cargo de la empresa?. – Negué.- Mike. No acepto por que esta disfrutando su vida de casado y solo quiere preocuparse de su esposa. Son unas malditas semanas. No le estoy pidiendo que se olvide de ella.

-No creo que allá dicho eso. El es una..

-Te lo estoy resumiendo. Ah y Emmet.. no, no pondría en manos de él mi empresa. Para en fiesta en fiesta. No quiero que se vaya a la quiebra mi empresa rápidamente.

-Creo que esta exagerando señor Cullen.

-Si claro. Luego esta Carlisle…

-Su padre.- asintió.

-El.. no va a poder. Tiene que ser mas joven. Creo que seré yo el que continúe.

-¿No se va de viaje?

-Si, si me voy. Solo que tendré que llevarme los documentos, mi portátil Y a usted.

-¿Yo? –Asintió. –No.. no puedo. Usted… yo ¿Por qué?- dije confundida.

-Eres mi asistente.

-Secretaria – corregí.

-Los dos. Te pagaría extra si vienes conmigo.

-No es el dinero.. –_Solo que sola con usted.. _ - ¿Dónde iríamos?

-Brasil..

-¿Brasil? – _Latinoamérica._

-Si, mi madre me dejo una isla.

-¿Isla?- Sabia perfectamente que el era rico pero una isla. I-S-L-A.

-Isabella…

-Pensarían mal si me voy sola con usted.-_ Rayos. Estaba gritando._

-La verdad.. no me interesa.

-A mi si.

-Esto es fácil Isabella ¿Vas conmigo a Brasil SI o NO? - Me miro fijamente. _No tenia salida. Esto era lo que estaba soñando. El me votaría del trabajo si no voy con él, pero... no podía dejarlo Solo_. Respire hondo. _Solos. Una isla. Sol y playa. Juntos. ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿No? ¿Si? Espera solos.. ¿verdad? ¿o no?_

_Nueva historia!__ =) _

_Esta historia es un poco distinta a los demás. Es menos pervetida *_* _

_Pero con algo gracioso y alegre. Me gusto desde que lo estaba escribiendo.._

___Espero sus comentarios. Para poder continuar... _


	2. Chapter 2

**DE SECRETARIA A ¿NIÑERA? O ¿MAMÁ?**

-Isabella- Me saludó, Edward. _¿SALUDÓ?_ ¡_Un gran avance!, dos meses trabajando para él y por fin me saluda y no había nadie para verificar, tal vez mi imaginación me estaba jugando mal…_

-Señor Cullen. –. Sonrió. Estaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa celeste, no tenía corbata. Y los botones estaban abiertos. Podia ver un poco de su cuello y pecho. _Era toda una novedad, verlo sin corbata! _ – Disculpe la tardanza. El taxi…

-Papá – Una vocesita salio detrás de él. Moví lentamente mi cabeza y vi a una pequeña niña. Tenia el pelo negro y sus ojos eran grandes y verdes como el de Edward. ¡_Tenia una hija! Nunca lo había mencionado. __Ningún rastro de ella. También solo tenía dos meses trabajando para él. No era mucho ¿no? _

-Isabella… ella es mi hija. Alice Cullen. – Ella sonrió. Me quede en blanco. _¿Cuántos años tenia esta pequeña?_ –Alis ella es mi secretaria, Isabella Swan. –Sonreí.

-Hola.-Me respondió. Abrí mi boca, pero no llegue a decir nada. Edward hablo primero.

-¿Eso es todo tu equipaje?. – Pregunto Edward. Mire mi maleta. No era la gran cosa, pero era la única.

-Si.

-Sera mejor que ponernos en marcha, ya que no queremos perder el avión. Sonrió y agarro la mano de la pequeña. Caminaron delante de mí. _Era muy hermosa esa imagen… Padre e hija. Una hija que nunca había hablado. No es que sea una loca por los niños, pero no sabia como acercarme a ella. ¿Lo tenia que hacerlo? Yo soy Hija única. No ayuda mucho. Tímida de adolescente. Aunque poco a poco había borrado la mayoría de mi timidez. _

-Papá.. yo quiero el asiento a la ventana.

-Si Alis. –Me miró. –Vamos Isabella. No te quedes atrás. – Me sentía el mal tercio, aquí. _Pero esperen.. Faltaba alguien importante. Uhmm.. ¡La madre de la niña!. Iba ir con nosotros ¿no?. Esa Isla seria suficientemente grande para no escuchar de lo maravilloso que era su familia. Mi madre me había cuidado, Sola. Porque Charlie había fallecido cuando yo era una recién nacida. En mi familia solo éramos nosotras. Mi madre nunca se volvió a casar._

_Solo espera no incomodar a su perfecta familia del señor Edward Cullen. Mi jefe el gruñon… ¿Alguna mujer lo aguantaria? Deberia ser una santa._

-Esto es hermoso – dije mirando el paisaje. El sol brillaba, la playa estaba a solo unos pasos nuestros. Era el paraíso.

-Ya quiero meterme, Papi. – pidió Alice

-Primero tenemos que desempacar Al… luego nos divertiremos. – Al escucharlo me reí. _¿Divertirnos? El Gran Señor Cullen, divirtiéndose. ¿Dónde esta una cámara cuando la necesitaba?_ - ¿Qué le parece divertido Señorita Swan.. – Me atrapó.

-No. Nada. Solo… es que… paraíso. – Mis mejillas se sonrojaron o seria mejor precisar todo mi rostro se puso del color de un tomate.

-Sera mejor que entremos a la casa. –desvió el tema Edward.

_¿Casa? Yo lo llamaría una Mansión. Todo el lugar era simplemente perfecto. Estábamos en una isla muy hermosa._

-Paaa. – grito Alice. – Estábamos en la sala. El estaba sacando algunos documentos de su maletín. El no descansaba.

-¿Dónde se metió? – preguntó. Esta casa era enorme nos demoraríamos años revisando.

-Papi. – vino corriendo. – No sabes lo que vi… Eran gaviotas

-¿Gaviotas?- Asintió la pequeña. –Luego podemos verlo… Primero tenemos que desempacar las cosas. Luego iremos a ver el mar.

Pronto apareció la noche. Tenia mi habitación, un poco lejos de ellos. Pero estaba limpio y arreglado. Alguien había venido antes que nosotros a arreglar toda la casa. Era tarde así que baje a la sala. Ningún sonido. _¿Dónde estarían?_ Entre a la cocina y me serví un poco de agua. Cerré mis ojos y escuche las olas.. Que tranquilizador y hermoso. Mañana iría, solo unos minutos o tal vez horas…

-¿Qué piensas? – _Diablos._ Salte. Me agarre mi corazón, que latía rápidamente.

-Me asustaste Alice.

-Oh, perdón. Yo solo te vi sonreír y quise saber porque…. – La vi hacer un puchero. _Iba a llorar ¿iba a llorar? Pero.. yo no había hecho nada. ¡NADA!_

-¿Dónde estabas? no te escuche

-Estaba afuera... jugando.

-¿Quieres comer?

-Si..- grito de felicidad. Esta niña era bipolar. -¿Sabes cocinar?

-¿Hamburguesas? –dude.

-Me encantaaaa… - y salió corriendo .

-Oh.. Espera. - No me escucho ya que no se detuvo. Abrí el refrigerador y busque ingredientes. Felizmente había de todo en el.

Saque los ingredientes y Empecé a lavar la lechuga y cortar el tomate.

-Yo quiero sin tomate. –Asentí a Alice.

-¿Quieres con mayonesa?

-Si. ¿Sabes preparar torta de chocolate?

-No… pero se hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate. Creo que vi harin…

-Enseñame… - gritó.

-¿Ahora?- Dudé. Mire el reloj de la pared.- Es tarde, mañana temprano empezamos hacerlo. ¿Esta bien? – Asintió.

-¿Tu… -miro sus manos y empezó a mover sus dedos y doblarlos nerviosamente.- eres la novia de mi papá?– Al escucharla reí a carcajadas. Alice me miraba sin comprender. Estaba espantando a esta niña. Respire hondo. Y trate de tranquilizarme.

-No. Solo soy su secretaria. Trabajo con él. Nada más.

-Uff.. menos mal. - Pareciera que le habian quitado un peso de encima- es que mi tia Rosalie me dijo que fastidie a la novia de mi papá.

-¿Por qué? Eso esta mal.

-Ella no quiere y yo tampoco. Solo lo quiero para mí.

-Oh.. Eso piensas por que eres niña. Luego vas a ver tantos chicos guapos que no te va interesar tu padre. – Reí tontamente.

-Hay un chico que me gusta, pero no le digas a Papá. – _Oh.. me gustaba el chisme._

-Es de tu colegio.- sintió.

-Toma- deslice una hamburguesa ya preparada. Le dio una gran mordida. – Se hana Hapel.

-¿Qué? Mastica y luego me hablas.

-Se llama Jasper. El es muy lindo pero no tanto como mi papá.

-Si, hablaremos dentro de unos años y veré tu cambio de opinión.

-Así que acá estaban niñas. – dijo entrando Edward.- Se ve delicioso, eso. – señalo.

-Toma -le alcance otra hamburguesa.- Hice unas 6 no sabia cuanto iban a comer..

-Gracias por engreírnos. No sabia si sabias cocinar. Pensé que cenaríamos Cereales, porque mañana viene la persona que contrate.

-No te preocupes. Teníamos hambre…

-Ok. Mañana nos gustaría que nos acompañes a nadar Bella.

-Gracias. Ya estaba muriendo de ganas de ir. Todo es hermoso en esta isla.

-Bella me va a enseñar hacer galletas.- dijo una sonriente Alice.

-¿Si? - Edward me miro frunciendo en ceño.

-Si, pero lo voy hacer terminando el trabajo, no pienso dejar el trabajo tirado por..

-No te preocupes… Sabes, tal vez mañana yo haga tu parte si me invitan un par de galletas.

-No seria justo. Usted me trajo para trabajar y yo no podría…

-No te preocupes. Solo en esta ocasión haremos esto. – _Si este era mi jefe. ¿Dónde había estado estos 2 meses? ¿Acaso la playa y arena hacían milagros?. Alice no había mencionado a Su mamá. ¿donde estaba ella? Quería saber mas de ella pero no quería entrometerme en un asunto que no me convenía. Solo podía disfrutar de estos días, ya que regresando tendría que despedirme de "Este" Edward Cullen... _

* * *

**Chicas Nuevo Capitulo.! **

**Disfruten y espero sus Rewies =)**

**Saludos KarLiiTa B. **


	3. Chapter 3

**De SECRETARIA a ¿NIÑERA? o ¿MAMÀ?**

-Bella– Me llamó Alice. Había empezado a llamarme así y me gustaba. Era una niña muy madura para su edad. Voltee a verla. Ella llego agitada a mí –Ven. – Me agarro de la mano. –Corramos...

-No soy tan hábil para correr…

-Son perfectas, entonces. – gritó Edward, desde mas lejos. El se había puesto unos short y un polo. Se veía más joven y relajado. Alice le saco la lengua a su padre y empezó a correr conmigo. Correr en este lugar era maravilloso. El viento te daba en el rostro y mis pies se mojaban con el mar.

-Ahh… -grito Alice. – Nos va atrapar – Voltee y vi a Edward correr sonriente hacia mi… nosotras. Se veía fresco, joven (_no esto diciendo que es un viejo, solo joven como es. Sin ternos y toda la etiqueta_). Se veía simplemente guapo. No podía pensar en el así. _Él era mi JEFE, ¡JEFE!_ -Ah – grito Alice, mientras que Edward la alzaba.

-Te atrape Al.

-Trampa. – grito Alice.

-¿Qué? –Dijo su padre. Dejándola en el suelo. -Las atrape, necesito mi premio. - _¿premio?_

-No te voy a dar nada. – respondió enojada. Cruzo sus brazitos.

-¿Qué? Alice, tienes que darme mi premio.

-No, hiciste trampa. - dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Entonces….- le empezó hacer cosquillas mientras ella gritaba _Basta, Basta.._ Y al final dijo: _Para papi_. _Si, te voy a dar tu premio_. Él se detuvo y voltio la cara. Por una milésima de segundo me miro. Alice se acercó y cuando pensé que le iba a dar un beso. Lo empujo y salió corriendo a la casa, gritando. _"No me alcanzas_"

-Esa niña…- susurro Edward. –Si quieres quédate, vamos a estar en casa.

-Gracias, Señor Cullen… -empecé hablar

-Isabella. Solo dime Edward.

-Entonces dime Bella.- Asintió y salió corriendo. Dejándome sola.

Me senté en la orilla y se me vino la imagen de Edward, sonriendo. Sonreí al recordarlo. _No era ese jefe gruñón con quien trabajaba en estos meses. Era un padre cuidando a su hija. Un maravilloso padre y hombre. Nunca había visto ese tipo de relación. Solo al verlo juntos no podía dejar de sonreír. E imaginando como seria tener una familia, una hija… _

Me levante asustada. Me quite el pareo y me metí a disfrutar en el mar… Felizmente había traído un par bikinis, no eran nada del otro mundo. Uno era negro y el otro azul, mi color favorito. No los había utilizado desde la universidad. Pero me quedaba bien. No había cambiado mucho que digamos.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo paso,hasta que empezó a atardecer. Era tarde y tenia que regresar a la casa. Había tenido suficiente descanso. Yo había venido a trabajar, no a divertirme…. Tal vez un poco. Pero no podía aprovecharme de Edward.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar escuche unas risas. Si quería ir a mi habitación o la cocina no había otra salida que entrar a la sala. Mientras trataba de no hacer sonido. Una voz me hizo detenerme.

-Bella ¿ya vamos hacer las galletas? – era Alice.

-Si, claro. – Ella empezó a levantarse. Estaba sentada en un gran sillón, viento Tv con su padre. – Pero primero me voy a dar un baño y luego nos ponemos manos a la obra ¿ok?

-Si. – respondió rápidamente.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Y entre a bañarme. Me tenia que sacar toda esta arena. Y refrescarme.

Cuando estaba en la playa había sentido ardor pero no le hice mucho caso. _Que idiota que había sido._ Nuevamente me mire en el espejo. Diablos. Como se me pudo olvidar, algo tan importante. ¿Ahora? Sentí mi cuerpo arder y doler.

Y No podía bajar así. Estaba casi denuda. Me mire por el espejo. Un polo sin mangas blanco y mi short rosado. Nada más. Me sentía desnuda. No tenia sostén, obviamente bragas si, pero… necesitaba una crema humectante o algo así. Mi piel estaba enrojeciendo. Y me dolía. Abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré a Alice sentada en mi cama.

-Te estoy esperando mucho tiempo..

-Oh.. yo creo que. – _Diablos esto ardía_. No podía llorar en frente de una niña.-Yo me olvide poner bloqueador y me queme mi piel.

-Oh. – se tapo su boca. -¿Te arde? – asentí débilmente.

-Me siento fatal. Mi piel arde, duele y se siente caliente… lo odio.

Salió corriendo de mi habitación. Lo que me faltaba asustar a la pequeña. Me acerque a mi cama. Y me eche poco a poco. El dolor era insoportable. Solo sentir la colcha ya dolía. Con movimientos robóticos y llegue a echarme. Dormiría unas horas y luego.. Solo quedaba rogar por sentir menos dolor.

Cerré mis ojos, nose por cuanto tiempo pero los abrí cuando escuche toc, toc.

-¿Puedo pasar, Bella? –_Edward._

-Si – respondí. Era muy cobarde para moverme. El entro a mi habitacion y cerro nuevamente la puerta.

-Alice me conto… te vez fatal.

-Gracias. Ya me di cuenta de eso .

-No te vez fatal de fatal. Entiendes ¿no? Digo.. tu piel esta roja y quemada eso se ve fatal, no quise decir que tu te ves fatal. Porque no, pero a decir verdad….

-Edward por favor. Si solo ha venido a decirme una trabalenguas creo que eso puede esperar.

-No, toma. – me alcanzo un frasco. – Es una crema para que hidrate tu piel.

-Gracias nuevamente. Por favor déjalo en.. Por allí.

-Tienes que ponértelo ahora. Así sanara rápidamente. Si te lo pones mañana talvez demorara una semana. -_¿SEMANA?_

-¿Lo haz usado antes?

-Si, solo demoro unos 3 días .

-Gracias.. pero no puedo ni moverme y no soy capaz de de hacerlo.

-Te puedo ayudar. - _¿AYUDAR?_ –No te espantes de esa manera. Solo te aplicaría, no soy ningún pervertido ni nada de eso.

-Lo se.. Gracias de verdad.

-¿Eso es un si o no? – _Ardor y sufrimiento durante 7 días o 3 Días… tin tin. Tenemos un ganador. ¡Y NO SE PORQUE UNA GRAN SONRISA QUIERE SALIR DE MIS LABIOS! _

-Si. Gracias.. Creo que empezaríamos por los brazos ¿no?

-Si claro – se me acerco. Empezó a abrir el frasco… Yo cerré los ojos. No quería verlo. Esto se sentía un poco humillante. El cuidando de mi. Como si fuera una niña. Yo sabia cuidarme, muy bien. Lo había hecho todos estos años. Me olvide de todos mis pensamientos cuando sentí sus manos cálidas en mi brazo y un tipo de estremecimiento paso por todo mi cuerpo. _¡Esto se sentía bien! ¡RECONTRA MEGA ARCHI BIEN!_ Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta mi hombro...

* * *

**Tan tan... ¿Que creen que pasa luego? Soy mala Wauajajaja..**

**Gracias por sus Rewies, me roban una gran sonrisa, al leer sus comentarios y deseos que continué. Ademas empiezo a escribir otro capitulo como loca. **

**Ahora están viendo el resultado =)**

**Hoy es la premier de la ultima peliculaaa.. =( Pero veremos a todos los actores de la peli =D**

**No se lo pueden perder... He publicado en mi pagina del Facebook, horarios de algunos países si quieren pasen por allí. _KarLiiTa.B Fics_**

**Saludos KarliTa B.**

**Besos.**

**PD: ESTA SAGA CAMBIO MI VIDA, EMPECE A LEER MÁS Y AVENTURARME EN HISTORIAS PARANORMALES. SIEMPRE LO RECORDAREMOS COMO ALGO ESPECIAL. Y NO SE ACABARA HASTA QUE NOS OLVIDEMOS DE ELLOS. Y OBVIO QUE SEGUIREMOS A TANTO DE SUS NUEVOS PROYECTOS Y RELACIONES.**

**Hasta pronto...**


	4. Chapter 4

******De SECRETARIA a ¿NIÑERA? o ¿MAMÀ?**

Abrí mis ojos confundida. _¿Dónde estaba?,_ mire alrededor y recordé. _Isla Esme_... Me levante poco a poco. _Menos ardor… _Respire tranquila.

Camine hacia el baño, primero me bañaría y luego empezaría con el trabajo votado o iba ser soy la despedida. Abrí el caño de la ducha y me metí. Al sentir el agua fría en mi piel me hizo estremecerme, recordé las manos de Edward sobre mí, había sentido otro tipo de estremecimiento_. Él me puso caliente, ¿oh era por el ambiente?_ y me encontré recordando….

_Edward masajeando mi espalda. ¡Diablos eso si se había sentido delicioso!. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar. Luego sus manos en mis piernas, en mi abdomen. No se en que momento pero me venció el sueño. Esperaba que no cambiara nada. Igual no creía que afectara a Edward. En cambio yo… quería de nuevo sentir sus manos en mí. O sobre mí… piel con piel. Olvídate eso _me regañe.

Toc toc. Estaba peinándome cuando escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta.

-Pase.

-Buenos Días Bella. Parece que te encuentras bien. – dijo Edward entrando. Mi corazón latió rápidamente. Se veía hermoso. _Solo estaba alterada por la situación de ayer. ¡Nada más!. Todas estas fantasías en mi cabeza eran por la playa y el ambiente. ¡Nada más!_

-Si, felizmente. Creo que tuve suficiente relajo, hoy voy a empezar con el trabajo.

-Ok. Solo te iba a avisar que iba a salir de la isla… solo unas horas con Alice.

-Claro. No te preocupes. – Me sentí triste_. Se iban los dos juntos. Yo me iba a quedar en esta casa. No me quedaría sola ya que estaba la señora que nos cocinaba y limpiaba el lugar. Aunque no hablaba nuestro _idioma, ella hablaba portugués.

-Tal vez volvamos tarde. –siguió hablando Edward.- Hay una pequeña biblioteca, allí te sentirás mejor. Más tranquila.

-Esta bien, Edward. Gracias.

-Adiós. – Salió rápidamente. _¡Que equivocada estaba! Algo dentro de mí quería que él se sintiera al menos un poco afectado conmigo. Solo era su empleada. Su secretaria. Y no me había traído con planes románticos. ¡Nada!. Había venido a disfrutar con su hija Alice._ _Tenia que sacarme las tontas ideas de mi cabeza._ Suspire. Busque mi maletín y mi laptop. Cuando baje escuche mi nombre. Entre a la cocina y allí estaba la señora del servicio. Empezó hablar, pero no entendí mucho. Solo le agradecí y me senté a comer mi desayuno. Al terminar, entre a la biblioteca de Edward. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Sonreí al imaginármelo entado leyendo. _No debería penar en él_. _¡No iba a pensar más en él!_ Me acerque a su escritorio. Recién empezaba el trabajo duro. Aunque ahora me sentía aburrida al empezar a leer algunos mensajes atrasados. Estuve horas corrigiendo algunos escrito y enviando documentos a otros socios. Algunas veces cerrando los ojos para oir las olas. _Que daría por estar allí nadando un momento._ _Pero ahora no me olvidaría de aplicarme bloqueador. _Sonreí.

_-Isabella. Bella._ – una voz me llamaba. – _Bella. Despierta._

-Uhmm.. – _Porque Esme no me dejaba dormir un rato más._

-Tienes que ir a tu habitación…. Es tarde.

-Rene… no quiero. Porfavor…- Rogué.

-Vamos _niña_, levántate. – Rene nunca me llamaba _Niña. _Abrí mis ojos. y encontré un par de luces muy verde. Eran dos ojos que me miraban y no los marrones que me esperaba. Él estaba muy cerca de mi. Pero se alejó cuando lo reconoci.

-Perdón.. Me quede dormida. – Bostece.- ¿Qué hora es?

-12:07 a.m

-Alice ¿Dónde esta?- dije buscándola.

-Se durmió cuando veníamos. Ya la deje en su habitación. Pensé que también tendría que cargarte.

-No, estoy bien… - Me levante_. Uhmm Me había quedado dormida en un mueble. Yo solo quería reposar unos segundos del trabajo y me quede dormida. Me dolía todo mi cuerpo y peor mi pie quemada._ Acomode mi cabello. –Hasta mas tarde. – El no respondió nada y yo me encamine mi habitación. Felizmente había guardado los documentos. Mi laptop estaba abajo. Mañana ya lo recogería.

-Bella – Cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación. Escuche a Edward llamándome. Voltee y Edward estaba a unos pasos míos. -No te olvides de aplicarte la crema, lo deje en tu mesa de noche.

-Gracias. – Fue mi única respuesta. Luego nos vimos hasta más tarde. El estaba encerrado en la biblioteca. Había desayunado temprano. Alice, estaba viendo TV. _¿Se había acabado la diversión, tan pronto? Espero que no… _

Desayune lentamente. No tenía mucha hambre. Estaba por terminar mi jugo de naranja cuando Alice entro corriendo y me preguntó.

-¿Me enseñas hacer galletas? – Sonreí y asentí. Me había olvidado de eso.

-Pero primero preguntaríamos a Edward…. No puedo dejar mi trabajo.

-Yo le pregunto... – Y salió corriendo. _Yo quería hacer eso!, tener cualquier motivo para conversar con él_. Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en la mesa. _Estaba enamorándome de mi jefe, ¡Que Diablos pasaba en mi cabeza! Tenia que escapar de este lugar… No quería ilusionarme. Porque sabía que sufriría. _

* * *

**_Perdón… este es un pequeño capitulo.. _**

**_No quería defraudarlas, ya que les prometí subir si me pagaban con algunos Rewies. ;)_**

**_Y Gracias por sus Rewies =D_**

**_Prometo que el siguiente capitulo es normaL!_**

**_Besos_**

**_ KarLiiTa B._**


	5. Chapter 5

**De SECRETARIA a ¿NIÑERA? o ¿MAMÀ?**

-¿Ya esta por empezar? – pregunte por la película. Alice estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la TV. Ya estaban listas las galletas y yo llevaba una fuente de ellas. Alice agarro una galleta.

-Sip. –mordió la galleta. – Esta riquísima.- Di un mordisco a la mía.

-Si. Y lo bueno es que hay muchos mas...

-Tú me caes bien. – sonreí.

-Gracias, tu también. Nunca he estado rodeada de niños y la verdad nunca me han caído bien pero tu eres especial. Eres muy madura para tu edad. – Ella sonrió y me abrazo, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Puedes ser mi mamá? – Me susurro en un oído. Lo dijo muy bajito pero lo oí. Abrí mis ojos asustada.- La aparte un poco.

-Alice, yo… somos amigas. Ya quisiera tener una hija como tu, pero no es posible. Tú tienes un papá y una mamá.- Sus ojitos se nublaron y empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas. -No llores, Alice.

-Mi mamá esta muerta. – Y salió corriendo para las escaleras. La perseguí pero ella era más rápida. Cuando llegue a su habitación, su puerta estaba cerrada. Toque y pegue mi oído. Podía escucharla llorar.

-Abre la puerta por favor, Alice. -Ella no respondió. Gire el pomo y me di cuenta que no tenia seguro. Entre despacio y nuevamente cerré la puerta.

-Hermosa, no llores. – Me acerque a su cama. Le acaricie la cabeza. – Sabes… Yo no se..- _¿Por qué me pone en esta situación_? _No quiero verla sufrir. Solo la quiero ver reir. No quiero ser la culpable de su tristeza de esta niña. Ella me importa tanto que me da miedo. _Suspire -tal vez… yo de verdad… - _No sabía como solucionarlo_ –Yo te quiero mucho, y es verdad. Tal vez podría practicar... Tú podrías ser mi hija de mentira por el tiempo que estemos en la isla. ¿Qué dices? – Ella voltio, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto temerosa.

-Si, podemos pasear por la playa y enseñarte ha…. Cualquier cosa que quieras que te enseñe. Pero cuando no este ocupada trabajando. –Sonreí. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Ella sonrió y me volvió a abrazar. – Ya no llores pequeña. – Ella asintió y me abrazo más fuerte.

-¿Vamos a ver la Película? – preguntó luego de un tiempo.

-Si vamos…. – Toda la tarde nos pasamos viendo TV y comiendo palomitas. Alice les gustaba con dulce así que los hice para ella. _No quería aceptarlo, pero ella me había robado el corazón. Tenía miedo a volver a la realidad, porque para mí este era un sueño._

-Isabella, haz enviado el contrato a Newton. – _Ahora volvía hacer Isabella. Y Bella?_ – Isabella. – alzo la voz. Suspire.

-Si, Señor Cullen. Su secretaria me dijo que iba a enviar por fax el contrato firmado. –No me respondió. _Esto no debería ser raro. Pero ahora con todo lo que habíamos pasado si lo era._ Su vista esta en su laptop. Yo leía un documento y no entendía nada. No podía concentrarme. Así que junte fuerzas y mordí mi labio inferior. Estaba nerviosa. _Tenia que hacerlo ahora. ¿Era este el momento? Espero que si._

_-Se…. Señor Cullen. – El alzo la vista. _Mirándome fijamente a los ojos._ RESPIRA. _Grite.-Quisiera que me hablara de la mamá de Alice. –El frunció el ceño. Estaba enojado. Yo era un metiche. Quien me mandaba a preguntar eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo… Alice me conto que ella había fallecido. – El bajo la vista y escribió algo. _¿No me iba a responder? Maldito. Idio…_

-Si, y no quiero que se hable de ella en esta casa. – Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero el hablo primero. – No la voy a necesitar, será mejor que se retire. - _¿Me estaba votando? Maldito mas educado, gruñón._ – Mañana voy a salir en la mañana y no volveré hasta tarde. Le pido que cuide a Alice. Por favor. – Asentí.

-Claro. No se preocupe. Creo que ella tiene el derecho a saber más de su madre.

-Yo lo hare cuando sea necesario. Puede retirarse ahora. – Me levante torpemente y tome todas mis cosas. Nunca debí mencionar a…. _esperen ni se el nombre de la madre de Alice._ ¿Ella no sabia? ¿Porque? ¿Lo había engañado con otro hombre? ¿Lo había engañado teniendo a este hombre, completamente guapo e inteligente? ¿Quién no quisiera tener a Edward solo para ella?

-Bella. – vino corriendo Alice. –Quiero hablar con mi tía Rosalie.

-Uhmm. ¿Sabes su número telefónico?

-No, pero mi papá debe tenerlo apuntado por allí.

-Aparte necesitamos el código de su residencia. Vamos a preguntarle a Edward. – Ella agarro mi mano y volví a su oficina.

-¿Para que? – fue lo primero que respondió Edward. _Yo quería gritarle: que le interesaba, ella quería hablar con su tía. No con el maldito diablo. _

-Mi cumpleaños es entre dos meses, papi. Mi tía Rosalie iba a buscarme un disfraz. Quiero preguntarle si….

-Alice. No creo que no podemos celebrarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No vamos a regresar por lo pronto. Tal vez dentro de un año.

-No!. Solo estamos aquí de vacaciones, tú lo prometiste. Yo quiero volver a la escuela.

-Alice, entiende.

-NO!. Tu me prometiste. Siempre me tratas de esconder. – Yo estaba como paralizada e igual de sorprendida que Edward. - ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Me odias? –_ Diablos, como una niña podía pensar eso._

-Vete a tu cuarto Alice. – Edward siguió tecleando su laptop. _¡No iba a ser nada!_

-Te odio. – Gritó Alice. Y La vi desaparecer…

* * *

**DE NUEVO POR AQUI=D**

**CHICAS! LES QUIERO PEDIR UN FAVORSOSOTE =) SOLO LES ROBARE UN PAR DE MINUTOS. pueden entrar a:**

Mi pagina de Fic: _**"KarLiiTa Fics***_

**Estoy concursando en una foto de mi mascota. Espero contar con su ayuda. =D**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Besos**

**KarLiiTa B.**


	6. Chapter 6

**__****Chicas, Perdón por la demora.!**

**_Aquí_****__**** otro capitulo...**

* * *

**DE SECRETARIA A ¿NIÑERA? O ¿MAMÁ?**

_No. No podía soportar viendo esto. No podía quedarme solamente mirando_. Y él seguía trabajando como si nada. Avance hasta su escritorio y cerré la maldita laptop. El me miro enojado. _Lo que me importaba._

-Eres un idiota. – Mi voz salio chillona. _Malditas lagrimas traicioneras_. – Acaso no oyes lo que dice tu hija. Te odia. Ninguna hija podría decir eso a su padre. Eres… eres despreciable. Te interesa más tu maldito trabajo que tu propia hija.

-Tú no entiendes…

-Si, si que entiendo. Solo te interesa tu trabajo. No puedo creerlo.

-Tú trabajas para mi.

-Ya no más. Odio esto. No puedes imaginar el dolor que siente tu hija, ahora.

-¿Y tu si?

-Cualquiera podría sentirlo. No tienes corazón eres un maldito. –Agarre lo primero que vi, y fue un libro. Se lo tire en su pecho con toda mi fuerza. El libro revoto y callo sobre la mesa. – Ese es mi renuncia. Maldito cabrón. – Grite saliendo de allí.

Salí de allí y me di cuenta que cualquier hombre me hubiera gritado que era una metiche o me hubiera votado de su oficina. En cambio Edward, él no decía ni hacia nada o hablaba. Y eso a veces desesperaba mas y dolía mas que cualquier cosa.

Pronto se hizo de noche y en ese tiempo estuve con Alice. Habíamos almorzado otras hamburguesa, no quería salir de su habitación asi que estuvimos casi todo el día en ella. Alice no paro de llorar._ ¿Acaso la pequeña tenia razón? ¿Edward escondía a su hija? Debería a ver un porque. El la quería, solo.. nose. no entendía. ¡Maldición!_

-Isabella. – Moví mi cabeza y lo vi. Él estaba en la puerta. - Quisiera hablar con Alice. -La pequeña abrazo más fuerte mi cintura. No quería separarse de mí. Esto iba hacer difícil.

-Suéltame, pequeña. –Le hable bajito. -Tu papá quiere hablar contigo…

-Alice. –Grito. Ella me soltó inmediatamente. Lo mire furiosa. No tenia que hacer eso, yo la podía convencer. Me pare de la cama y Salí de allí._¡Maldito Edward!_

Mire el reloj. Más de una hora. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Espero que no siga diciendo idioteces. _Porque si no… yo iba… iba a golpearlo o algo se me ocurriría, por hacer sufrir a Alice._

Escuche unos pasos. Y apareció Edward. Él me miro, y me di cuenta que _esto_ estaba mal.

-Mañana por la mañana, te va a estar esperando un yate para que te lleve a la cuidad. No te preocupes yo pagare tu vuelo. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte a alistarte para mañana.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

-Isabella. No te preocupes, nos estaremos comunicando por llamadas o video conferencias.

-Ya no me necesitas aquí. – No sonó como una pregunta.

-No, me quedaría un tiempo aquí. Así que ve a recoger tus cosas.

-Alice. ¿Ella se queda?

-Claro. ¿Dónde podría ir?

-¿Ella acepto?

-Si, eso es todo. - Dio media vuelta y lo vi bajar las escaleras. Rápidamente lo seguí y cuando iba a desaparecer de mi vista.

-Maldito, idiota. – Grite. –Eres un maldito, cabrón. Con razón tu mujer te engaño. –El voltio enojado.

-Piensa lo que dices. Te puedo despedir.

-Lo que me interesa este trabajo. Ya pedí mi renuncia ¿no recuerdas? Maldito cornudo.- El río. _Si ese río. En mi cara_.- Con razón te odia tu propia hija. Yo también te odio. –Agarre lo primero que vi. Un cojín y se lo tire. Para mi mala puntería callo antes de tocarlo. Él se agacho. Y lo dejo en su lugar. -¿Qué te pasa? Porque no eres normal…

-Soy normal. ¿Acaso tengo dos cabezas?

-No, tú no tienes sentimientos. Estas muerto por dentro. Todos te odian en la empresa. Hasta tu hija te odia. ¿Acaso… acaso no la amas? Porque eres así con ella.

-No es ninguna novedad.

-Pensé que me había equivocado. Eras diferente los primeros días. Veía a Alice reír. Tú malograste este viaje.

-No digas cosas que no sabes.

-Claro que se. Yo soy la única aquí que esta a punto de llorar de impotencia. Tu estas normal, sin ningún sentimiento como siempre.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Todos te odian ¿Acaso no te interesa?

-No.

-Ni tu hija. Ni tu familia. Ni maldita sea. Yo te odio más que todos. Eres un imbécil. – Golpee su pecho. – No mereces ser padre. – Seguí golpeando.

-Para, Isabella.

-_Isabella_. Odio ese nombre. Isabella. ¿Te gusta mi nombre? Siempre repitiendo ese tonto nombre.

-Mañana te estarán esperando, para llevarte. Recoge tus cosas. – dio media vuelta.

-No! – sabia de quien era esa voz antes de voltear. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos. _Alice._ – No te vayas, Bella.- Camine hacia ella.

-Alice. Yo… yo no puedo seguir aquí.

-Quédate por mí. Por favor.

-Me quedaría para siempre. Pero… - mire a Edward. Él nos veía desde lejos. – No puedo. Lo siento.

-¿Tu tampoco me quieres?

-Niña. Te amo. Y mucho. No sabes cuanto. Ya no trabajo más aquí.

-Alice. Sube a tu cuarto. –dijo Edward.

-Llévame contigo, Bells.

-Ni lo intentes, Isabella.

-Alice, aunque quiera no podría llevarte. Eres una niña y no soy familiar tuyo. Te estaría secuestrando. No puedo aunque quiera. Entiéndeme por favor Alice.

-Edward. – _Ya no lo llamaba Papá o papí. ¿acaso eso no le importaba? Solo espere que él no se enojara._ – Quiero irme con Bella.

-No te vas a ningún lado. Tú te quedas aquí, conmigo. ¡Alice! – Edward grito su nombre al verla salir corriendo de la casa.

Quise correr atrás de ella pero alguien me sujeto mi codo.

-Ella regresara.

-Solo es una niña. ¿Tiene 5 años o 6? Sabes lo que le puede suceder sola en esta isla.

-Alista tus cosas. – me soltó y entro a su biblioteca.

_Maldito, Maldito. Te odio. Te odio tanto. _Guarde todas mis cosas. En menos de una hora mi maletín estaba al costado de la puerta. No había escuchado a Alice. _¿ya había regresado? ¿Le había pasado algo_?. Hice lo menos de ruido posible y entre a la habitación de Alice._ Ella dormía allí. Sentí tanta paz. Al menos había tenido razón en eso._

Regrese a mi habitación y cerré los ojos rogando que no amaneciera. Esta de más decir que no dormí esa noche. Solo llore.

Muy temprano, vi a lo lejos un pequeño yate. _Era hora de irme. _Agarre mi maleta y salí de allí. Baje el primer escalón. Y voltee. No podía irme así. Regrese y entre al cuarto de Alice. Bese su cabecita._ Te quiero mucho. _Le susurre.

Limpie unas pequeñas lágrimas de mi rostro. La mire por ultima vez y salí de allí. Edward estaba esperándome abajo. En la puerta. Se quería asegurar que me iba.

-Adiós, señor Cullen.

-Isabella. Seguirá trabajando en la oficina, nos comunicares por fax o por vídeo llamada.

-Entonces le mandare mi renuncia.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que eras una profesional.

-Lo soy.- respondí indignada.

-Entonces no renuncies. Sabes bien que estando aquí no puedo buscarte otra secretaria. No puedes hacerme esto, Isabella.

-Me quedare por un mes. Pero ningún día más. Y no retiro mi renuncia.

-Esta bien. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta? –_Muchas_

-No.

-Entonces eso es todo, te esperan. – Di media vuelta y salí de esa casa, esa isla, esa familia. Que distinto fue mi regreso. Mi regreso a la realidad. Sola.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita?

-Si, solo… necesito descansar.

-Le espera un carro, para que la lleve a su hotel.

-¿Hotel? –Asintió – Tendría que irme al aeropuerto.

-Los viajes se han postergado por el mal tiempo en E.E..U.U.

-Ok.

-Entre en el auto, yo sacare su equipaje. – Asentí y entre al auto negro. Mire por la ventana, era una vista muy hermosa. Pero No tanta como de la Isla. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que habían pasado mas de 15 minutos. _¿Qué había pasado?_ Solo traía una maleta. Busque mi celular y lo prendí. Por fin había señal. Aunque tenía que utilizar el código para llamar. Busque algún mensaje. Y Nada. No tan raro. La única que podría verme llamado seria mi madre. Aunque estaba en un viaje de trabajo, ella no llamaría. Tendría que llamarla regresando. Tal vez podría ir a Forks este fin de semana. No quería estar sola. Otra vez.

-Señorita. – voltee al sonido de la voz. Baje un poco mas la ventana – Tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Hemos encontrado a…. – El voltio y seguí su mirada y allí estaba una _¿niña?_ Alice. –No se en que momento se metió. No la conocemos. Ella dice que la conoce.

-Si, no le hagan nada. –Abrí la puerta y corrí hacia ella. Ella extendió sus brazos. La abrace.

-Alice que haces aquí? Como… ¿Cómo entraste?

-Me escondí.

-¿¡Te escondiste?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Tu padre. Edward. Nos va a matar. Me va a matar. ¿Estas bien? ¿Haz comido? – ella negó. – Alice. ¡Vámonos! Tengo que llamar a tu padre.

-Señorita. –llamó.

-Tienes que regresar Alice. – le dije mirándola.

-No!, yo quiero irme contigo.

-No entiendes. Mi viaje sale dentro de unas horas. No puedes ir conmigo.- Alce mi vista hacia el hombre que nos miraba. No sabia su nombre…. Así que tenia que arreglarlo. - Señor….

-Marcus. –completó.

-Marcus. – repetí. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero… _No podía enviarla sola. Lo mejor seria que Edward venga. Marcus se vía un buen hombre. Pero… no, no podía dejarla volver con un hombre que no conocía_. _¿Qué clase de madre seria? Aunque es de mentira. No podia dejarla ir, sola. _– Sera mejor ir al hotel. –Marcus sintió y entramos al auto.

-Alice. – le llame la atención. – Tu padre va a estar enojado. Tienes que prometerme que nunca más te escaparas. Eso esta mal. Te podría a ver sucedido algo.

-Lo siento, yo solo…

-Guarda tus escusas para Edward, lo vas a necesitar….

-_-_-….-_-_-

En el hotel donde me registro Edward me permitieron entrar con Alice. Por un momento pensé que tendría que presentar algún documento de la pequeña. Pero no. Marcus nos había dejado en la puerta. Felizmente la recepcionista hablaba idiomas. Entramos a la habitación, todo estaba ordenadamente limpio y blanco. _Muy blanco. _Cortinas blancas. Sillones blancos. Paredes… blancas… Donde volteadas estaba blanco. Triste.

-¿Estas enojada? – susurró. La mire y ella agacho la cabeza.

-Claro que si. ¿Cómo se te ocurre escapar? Si Te hubiera pasado algo, yo no me lo perdonaría. Sé que tu padre es… - _Canalla, idiota, egoísta, etc. _Pensé- pero es tu padre. Seguro que ya se dio cuenta y esta como loco. Tengo que comunicarme con el. Abrí mi maleta y saque mi laptop. Felizmente pude conectarme con internet. Solo esperaba que este conectado.

_Edward Cullen: ¿Dónde esta Alice?_ – Fue lo primero que escribió.

_Bella S.: No te preocupes. Ella esta bien._

_Edward Cullen: Te la llevaste. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?_

_Bella S.: No me la lleve. Ella se coló en el yate. Marcus la encontró escondida allí._

_Edward Cullen: No se muevan de allí. Voy para allá._

_Bella S.: Ella esta bien. Solo un poco asustada._

_Edward Cullen: Ja. Asustada va a estar cuando me escuche._

_Bella S.: Te esperamos. – se desconecto_

-¿Esta enojado?

-Lo que le sigue…

-Yo…

-Alice. Sera mejor que busques una buena razón por escaparte. ¿Qué quieres… - mire el reloj – almorzar.

-Pizza. – chilló alegremente.

-¡¿Pizza?! – dije confundida.

-Podemos ir a comer afuera. – Suspire.

-Esta bien, Alice. – Busque mi billetera, llaves y salimos del hotel… Caminamos unas cuadras y encontramos un sitio de comida rápida. Una señora muy amable nos ayudo a comunicarnos, su nombre era Carmen. Por un momento pensé que nos comunicaríamos por señales o gestos.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Alice cuando salimos de Mc Donald.

-De regreso al hotel.

-¿Podemos pasear un rato?

-Esta bien, pero solo caminemos por aquí… - Para la suerte de Alice en la siguiente cuadra había un pequeño parque, empezamos a caminar hacia allí. Cuando vimos un mimo. Alice me jalo hasta allí. Ella se reía con todo los gestos que hacia. Yo estaba pendiente de la hora. Luego nos sentamos en algunos banquitos y comimos helado. Ahora si tuve que comunicarme con la vendedora con señas. _Fue divertido._ Alice me contaba que el faltaban poco para su cumpleaños y quería hacer una fiesta en la parte trasera de su casa e invitar a sus amiguitos. Sonreí al imaginarme. Seguimos hablando de regreso al hotel.

-¿De que piensas disfrazarte?

-Quería ser una princesa. Pero eso es tan… clásico, así que mi Tia Roalie me dio la idea de dizzfrazarme de hada – A veces Alice hablaba como toda una adulta.

-Estarás hermosa con lo que quieras. – Ella sonrió.

-Estas invitada.

-Gracias. - Estábamos a unas cuadras del hotel. Cuando escuchamos que gritaban un nombre...

-Alice… - las dos volteamos. Una mujer estaba parada a unos pasos de nosotras, pero miraba fijamente a Alice.

-Perdón… ¿Usted es...? – Ella me miró.

-Soy Jessica, madre de Alice. Hija, estas muy hermosa. -Ella intento tocar el rostro de la niña, ella retrocedió escondiéndose detrás de mi.

-Disculpe, usted debe estar confundida. – _Los muertos no resucitan. Y nunca pensaría que esta mujer podría ser una muerta. Estaba con demasiado maquillaje un vestido veraniego, hasta el muslo. _Ella nos dio una pequeña sonrisa diabólica.

-Tu debes ser su niñera. Vamos hija. – Agarro la muñeca de la niña. Alice se quejo.

-No la vuelva a tocar. – la amenace.

-Ella es mi hija. Tú suéltala. – gritó. Alice empezó a llorar. –Vez ella quiere ir con su mami. Edward nunca supo como cuidar una niña. – Ella quiso abrazarla pero Alice retrocedió unos pasos.

-Mi única mamá es Bella, veté. – Sonreí. Sabia que estaba mal yo no era su madre y ella, _¿era verdad lo que decía?._

-Mocosa malcriada. –La empuje cuando la vi alzar su mano.

-No te atrevas. Aléjate de nosotras. –cargue a la niña. Camine rápidamente, siempre mirando hacia atrás. Pero ella no nos seguía. Al entrar a nuestra habitación, trate de hablar comunicarme con Edward. Pero él no estaba conectado. Solo habíamos salido un par de horas. _¿Tanto se demoraba?_

-¿Ella era mi mamá?

-No lose. No te preocupes, nadie te va a llevar lejos de mí.

-Te quiero mucho, Bella. No quiero ir con ella.

-No te va a llevar. Edward va a venir y todo se arreglara. –Ella sonrio, pero no llego ser esa sonrisa reluciente. Tenia miedo. Y yo también.

-Abra la puerta. – grito un hombre desde la puerta. Alice me miro asustada.

-¿Quién es? – mi voz salió un poco chillona.

-Abra la puerta ahora. Es una orden.

-No puede entrar. Es mi habitación, usted no puede entrar aquí. – Luego no se escucho nada.

-¿Quién es? – Toque su cabello.

-No te preocupes, tal vez se confundieron. – Y oímos un clic y la puerta se abrió. El primero en entrar fue un hombre de mediana edad. Seguido de uno mas joven y la misma tipa del parque, la que decía que era madre de Alice.

-Tienen que retirarse de mi habitación, están invadiendo mi privacidad. Nadie les dio permiso a entrar así.

-Ella robo a mi hija. Es su cómplice de Cullen. –dijo Jessica.

-No sé de que habla. No conozco a esa mujer.

-Aro. – llamó el chico mas joven.

-Alex, agarra a la pequeña. – dijo el tal "Aro"

-No, No se la pueden llevar. –Empuje al chico. – No te acerques a ella.

Aro se aproximó hacia mi y agarro mis muñecas.

-usted esta arrestada. No diga nada que se puede utilizar en su contra.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!.

-Bells! – voltee hacia Alice.

-Suéltala. No la toque.

-Por fin hija. –Jessica camino hacia Alice y ella intento abrazarla pero ella retrocedió. – No tengas miedo, soy tu madre.

-Bella es mi mamá.

-Te han lavado la cabeza, muñeca. – Toco su mejilla. –Soy tu madre.

-Sera mejor que llevemos a esta delincuente.

-Esperen,¡ no! Yo no hice nada. Ustedes se están confundiendo.

-Bella. – me llamo Alice.

-No te preocupes, voy a comunicarme con Edward.

-Ese maldito robo a mi niña. – grito Jessica.-Ella es su cómplice.

-Usted esta loca. Pregunte a niña, ella no la conoce. – Aro miro a la pequeña.

-Bella es mi mamá. -Dijo Alice.

-Le han lavado la cabeza. – grito la loca.

-¿Quién es tu mamá?- pregunto Aro.

-Bella.

-¿Jessica? – Aro también estaba confundido. Los niños nos mentían o al menos eso había escuchado..

-Esta mintiendo. Es mía. – Agarro la muñeca y la empezó a arrastrar hacia la salida. –Nos iremos lejos, muñeca. Nadie nos separara, otra vez.

-¡Esta mintiendo! No conocemos a esa mujer - grite.

-Bells. – grito por ultima vez Alice antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Tiene que dejarme ir…. Ella la esta secuestrando.

-Esta confundida. Es la madre. Lo verificamos en su partida de nacimiento de la niña.

-Tengo que llamar a Edward.

-Se lo facilitaremos. Pero tranquilícese. - _¿Tranquilizarme? Alice estaba con esa mujer. Debe de estar llorando. No la conoce. ¿Es su madre? ¿Por qué aparece ahora?Alice tiene mas de 5 años. ¿Dónde había estado ella? ¿Porque Edward decía que estaba muerta?. ¿Todo este tiempo nos estábamos escondiendo de ella?_

-Caminé... - _Edward ven rápido... _

* * *

_**Tal vez no lo saben o tal vez si...=)**_

_**Y acabo de entrar a un concurso para ganar un pack de Amanecer. ¿Me pueden ayudar? Espero que sip. **_

_**Solo tienen que entrar al LINK= **_

_**w w w . f- a- c- e -b -o -o - k ? s k = a p p _ & = 4Iiwic2VjdGlvbiI6IkVudHJ5Iiw iZmJfcGFnZV9pZCI6IjE1MTczODM xODIyNyIsInByaWQiOiJiZjRmOGQ xYjkzYjRjYjc2MDkzYTE2OWRkYzg wZTE4YyIsImVpZCI6ImMzN2I1Njg zZWI4YWU5NmI3ZGY5NWQxNTg5NjA 5MjRmIiwib3BlbmVyIjoiaG9tZSJ 9&mobile=1&fb_page_id=151738318227**_

_**(esta separado por espacios)**_

_**Ó**_

_**A mi Pagina: "KarLiiTa B. Fics***_

_**alli pueden sacar el link para ayudame.**_

_**GRACIAS =D**_


End file.
